Summon of the Spectrafaith
by Uchida Risa
Summary: Girl from our world wakes up in Konoha only to meet Tsunade, Shikamaru and others in a kitchen! She's been summoned because she's the last descendant of the ninja known as 'Spectrafaith'. When she arrived, she wasn't quite what they had DISCONTINUED.
1. Nightmares and Headaches

**Title: Summon of the Spectrafaith**

* * *

Lisa: I own this pink t-shirt here! 

Tsunade: But you don't own me nor any of the other Naruto things mentioned -wink-

Lisa: This pink t-shirt is my creativity, and that's the only thing I own. Uh, as well as the Kelly character which technically is a part of my creativity o.O;

Tsunade: This is starting to get confusing..

Lisa: Okay, I own nothing but my creativity 8D. Good enough?!

Tsunade: "Zzzzzz" –Sleeps on desk-

(Also, to be mentioned: Rated M because of Language and future chapters)

* * *

**Chapter 1; Nightmares and Headaches.**

She had a nightmare, one of those bad dreams where you can't wake up no matter how much you'd want to. One of those where it seems you've been running through a long dark tunnel all night, scared and alone, and in the morning you wake up after seeing a light. Saved.

'_Escape'_. That was the only thought running through her head. The two shaded figures ran through a forest. The semi-darkness of the early morning made everything diffuse and hard to recognize, especially since the girl ran at such a high speed. Something was chasing her, filled with the intent of killing. It wanted to rip her body into a thousand pieces, to taste her blood, to make her disappear from the surface of Earth. And with her, the destiny she carried on her shoulders. The creature had teeth as white as the colourless snow in winter, and a body, flexible and slender like a cat's. It made a sound, starting as a low growling, but soon becoming a high pitched war-cry. The girl felt dizzy, and fell over. Stop. The creature reached her. She opened her eyes, and she saw.. she saw.. a dishwasher?

"**What the fuck?!"** Kelly exclaimed as she woke up at the kitchen floor, her head ached like hell, she had probably hit it when she fell last night. Or the same morning, depending on how she looked at it. Anyways, it had been late when she came home, exhausted from a full weekend of studying for her final exams at a friend's house. How she had ended up in the kitchen though, she didn't know. She most probably had passed out due to the latest days lack of sleep, caused by the extreme amount of coffee she and her friends had drunk to stay awake to study as much as possible.

When she got up, Kelly noticed this wasn't even her kitchen, where was she? This was too much for her to handle, she tried to step forwards, but found that she couldn't move her body anymore. **" WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON**?!" She shouted as she saw a somewhat young-looking woman and a few kid's her age standing in front of her. The woman had long blonde hair and wore a green kimono. _'Japan?!'_ Kelly was able to think before the woman said something to a boy with brown hair, all gathered in a 'pony-tail'. He seriously looked like a freaky pineapple. **"Some temper, don't you think Shikamaru?"** the woman whispered to the boy standing next to her, apparently he was very focused on Kelly, not that she knew why, but she figured it had something to do about her not being able to move.

"**Can you freaks please tell me what's going on before I hit someone?!"** She asked more politely, hoping for an answer. A quick one preferred. The woman looked at her a bit more, and whispered something to the boy whom closed his eyes and relaxed. Kelly noticed she could move again and released her breath which she hadn't noticed she had been holding. Looking confused at the small group of people standing in front of her, five in total, she waited for someone to say something. Like where she was, why the fuck she was here and not home in her bed, and what the hell they wanted from her. They had probably given her some kind of drug since she hadn't been able to move, those bastards. But the effects had gone now in any case, completely.

Tsunade, the fifth hokage of Konoha, looked at the newcomer. She had with help from the elders and some of the talented medic-shinobi, been able to summon the descendant of the Spectrafaith to the hokage's private kitchen, from another world. What they had gotten wasn't quite what they had expected though, the woman thought as she studied the girl on the floor closer. She had a pair of baggy black pants, and a t-shirt with ragged edges, also in black that said 'Death' in capitalized letters on it. The black hair of the girls had streaks of pink and teal in it, as well as some blonde. It was about 15 centimetres longer than shoulder length and was tied neatly into a ponytail. _'What a weird child'_ Tsunade thought to herself, _' Is this how the young dress in their world?'. _But the hokage figure she owed the noisy girl an explanation, but before she could even say anything, the girl had said something again.

"**HEY! YOU PINEAPPLE-BOY!"** Kelly shouted at the boy named Shikamaru, she looked like she could kill anytime soon if she didn't get some answers. _' How troublesome women can be, especially when they're mad'_ he thought still with his eyes closed, but pineapple-boy? That was a cute nickname, maybe this was the time to be insulted? Shikamaru didn't bother moving, showing that he was insulted would only lead to a fight of some sort, and he didn't know if he had the guts to stand up against this strange girls temper. He let out a sigh, and looked at the Hokage.

"**Calm down please"** Tsunade said with a strong voice, "**We won't hurt you, and we hope you won't hurt us either"**. She waited a second and added on **"Spectrafaith-san"**. In return the girl shut her mouth and looked confused at Tsunade, **"What? What did you call me?"** She said and took a step forwards. Tsunade shook her head and told the others to leave the room, she wanted a word with the newcomer, alone. Only pineapple-boy remained, for unknown reasons.

"**I know you are confused, and tired, and you probably don't know where or what this is"** Tsunade started, **"Am I right, Kelly?"** . The girl looked up in suspicion when the woman mentioned her name so casually, how could this kimono-wearing freak know her name? All right, her family was originally from Japan, but they didn't know anyone like this, did they? And the woman spoke English, not Japanese as any Japanese person would. Slowly she nodded, and expected an explanation. The woman opened her mouth, and began to explain why Kelly was there.

* * *

**_Author Notes_: This is my very first chapter of my very first Naruto fan-fic (My first fan-fic at all actually.), but please, do tell me you honest opinion on it x3. I know it's not very long, but yeah, I hope you enjoy reading it anyways.**

**Also, thanks to Kelly (NarutoXHinataPie), who inspired me to write this fan-fic. (And no, Kelly in the story is not at all based on the real Kelly, I just borrowed her name.) **

**This first little fan-fic of mine has gotten the (un-)official stamp of approval by Zenny, the queen of Pretzels. And that means a lot to me. Thanks Zenny.**

**I'll try to update soon, please review and let me know if you all liked the start o.O;**


	2. A whole lot of what's later

**A/N: Ehm, I hope this chapter becomes a little bit longer than the last one. The reason the last one looks so short I figured, is that I don't separate after each character says anything o.O; I see a lot of others do that…But yeah, live with it. Or something o.O;**

**Lisa: I still own nothing but my creativity and this pink t-shirt. Naruto is owned by whateverhisnamenowwas.**

**Note: there's A LOT of talking in this chapter, but live with it 8)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A whole lot of what!? 's later.**

Tsunade looked at the girl who was still standing on the kitchen floor, the girl seemed to be waiting for an explanation. **"That girls temper makes me think of someone we all know" **she said silently to herself thinking of the pink-haired kunoichi that had been her student until a year ago when Tsunade felt she had little left to teach her. The very same kunoichi had been requested to be there with Tsunade and the group of well trained medical-shinobi and special trained jounin, to watch over the summoning and aid them if something were to go wrong. This however had not been possible since the pink-hair had gone out to find her ex-boyfriend on an ANBU mission. Her ex-boyfriend was a missing-nin that had returned to Konoha, been forgiven for his sins, but gone back to his old ways and yet again become a missing-nin S-class criminal. _'Damn that Uchiha and his likes'_ thought Tsunade before focusing on the girl from the other world again. The girl now seemed to want to hit her or something, so Tsunade ordered Shikamaru to use his Shadow Bind technique on her to keep her where she was while Tsunade explained the situation.

"**We summoned you here Spectralis-san, to ask you to hel..." "IT'S KELLY GODDAMNIT!"** the girl interrupted the Hokage, **" K-E-L-L-Y! Got it? Not Spectubusan or whatever you keep calling me." **Tsunade looked at the girl, not that she hadn't expected her to yell, but my my, what a temper. The girl was even worse than that certain pink-haired kunoichi.

"**All right then Spect..Kelly"** continued the Hokage after a few seconds of dead silence, **" We summoned you here from your home to ask you to aid us in the upcoming expected war against the Akatsuki and their new allies, the country of Steel" "What**?" Kelly said, **"A cat sup' key? What the fuck?!" "It's an organisation consisting of S-class criminal missing-ninjas" "They have some sort of sick vision about taking over the world or something"** explained Tsunade.

"**All right woman, I'll tell you what's sick..." **the girl started,**"YOU ARE**!" Kelly pointed at the woman, she could move now, and continued slightly louder than before. **"NINJAS!? P-leeeease, don't make me laugh my ass off. There's no such thing today, not at all! What the fuck is this really? The 'hidden camera' show?" "Should I be looking around for cameras and all that jazz?"**

Tsunade sighed, she tried to explain it all again. **"You, Kelly, are the last descendant of the missing ninja known as 'Spectralis' who lived at the same time as the first Hokage did. I'm the fifth Hokage, Tsunade. That should give you an idea of how long it is since they lived."** Kelly just stared blankly at the so called 'Hokage', what kind of title was that anyways? _'Fire Shadow, give me a break'_ thought Kelly. **"Okay so, Hokage? And listen up lady, I still don't believe your ninja jazz" "And didn't you say that the missing-ninja were the bad guys here? In case, why would you want my help, if I'm the great-great whatever grandchild of one?!"**

"**I don't think you are a bad person Kelly, and I have to admit that you weren't really what we expected when we summoned the descendant of the Spectralis**." Tsunade answered, **"And why we need you help? It's complicated, but let's just say that you have great potential, and you carry an advanced bloodline that's extremely powerful, and maybe you, with some practice, could master it and greatly improve our odds in the upcoming war." "I take it you know nothing about these powers that rest so peacefully inside of you?" **Tsunade asked the girl.

"**No I know nothing okay? And frankly, I DON'T CARE! I just want to go home, sleep and prepare more for my fucking final exams, all right?!"** She shouted so loud that even Tsunade took a step backwards. **"But sure, if I have no other choice, I'll help you." "As long as I don't miss out on the final exams that is, because then I'll be forced to kill someone**!" Kelly stated.

"**Oh, you might end up killing people anyways, dear" "That's kind off why you're here you know, to help us fight in the war?"** Tsunade said and smiled sweetly. **"But since you've agreed, I'll let Shikamaru here show you where you'll be staying while you're here."** **"You'll join up in a training team with him and some other people under Kakashi tomorrow"** the hokage said and nodded towards the boy. **"Here you have some money if you get hungry, but the place you're staying at already has food and everything you need".**

'_She planned this all the time, didn't she?_' Kelly thought to herself, _'Yes, that hag already prepared everything for you to arrive, it's like she robbed you of your own free will, and you're supposed to hate her now, right?'_ Kelly's inner self replied, _'Oh go away, I didn't ask you' _Kelly thought to the other.

"**So, Pineapple-boy, show me the way already, will you?"** Kelly said to the boy named Shikamaru, she looked at him, _'Niiice' _said her inner self, _'DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GO AWAY ALREADY?'_ Kelly replied to the other, _'Okay, be a bitch, but admit it, he's good looking'_ the inner self said before disappearing.

Kelly followed the Pineapple-boy to some kind of apartment for guests or something, at least that's what she could figure out from the sign above the door. The place she was staying at looked good, it had a bedroom, separate living room and kitchen and a small bathroom with a shower. The living room was scarcely furnished, with only a couch in front of a TV and a small table. In return everything was top-modern though. **"I guess I can live with this"** Kelly said and turned around, only to find Pineapple-boy looking at her. **"Why are you here still?"** She asked him. **"I've been ordered to watch you so you don't do anything wrong, I find it troublesome, but an order from the Hokage is an order from the Hokage"** he replied and sighed. _'How troublesome it will be to baby-sit this strange girl, I much rather want to play a game of Go or something'_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

"**Too bad for you, I'm going to sleep now, and please don't wake me up, I really need sleep right now"** Kelly told him and went to sleep in the bed located in the bedroom. Shikamaru sighed and turned on the TV to watch some kind of soap-opera.

* * *

**A/N: Ehh, okay it's not that much longer, only a couple of characters actually. But seriously, I have limited time on the pc, so I have to live with that. Not that anyone actually reads this, I think because there's no-one writing reviews, but whatever.**

**What kind of advanced bloodline limit does Kelly carry? And, does Shikamaru like her? How will she react when she meets the others to learn about her powers and the world she's ended up in? Read the next chapter to find out. I'll try to update within a few days, but I refuse to update if the review count is still at zero, that just makes Lisa sad D: Okay, It doesn't really matter, but whatever.**

**Ideas for future chapters are always welcomed :D**


	3. Tora & a new day

**Lisa: I own nothing but this pair of pink shorts!**

Chapter 03; "Tora" & a new day.

* * *

**Change of POV; Haruno Sakura**

The pink-haired kunoichi jumped from branch to branch with inhuman speed, her face hidden behind a mask featuring the head of a growling tiger. Right behind her followed several other masked people, their uniforms were all alike, dark and designed to blend in with masks covering both their faces and their hair. The ones behind the leading person had masks featuring a monkey, a badger and a wolf. One of them was missing, he had not been able to attend to this mission because of personal reasons, the snake was not present. They were all comrades, but none knew the true identity to any of the others, only the Hokage knew that, and certain trusted ninja that was known to be trusted. The intended five were ANBU squad six, lead by the one under the nickname "Tora", the tiger. Now they were on a mission to hunt down a missing ninja, one that had returned to Konoha, been forgiven, but turned back to be a missing ninja. For the tiger, this also was personal, even though the rules were straight at that point and said that there were not to be any personal interference with the missions, which could affect the success rate of it. The ninja they were chasing were the tigers ex-boyfriend, and one of her best friends brother, the chased had failed her and betrayed Konoha. She hated him with all of her heart, hate so strong she'd like to kill him. But killing him wasn't her task, someone else already had that one. _'Damn that Uchiha'_ thought Haruno Sakura as she came to a halt in the middle of a treeless area in the middle of the forest, they were slowly entering Sand territory, and she would have to talk to the Kazekage as fast as possible. They had stopped because they could no longer sense the chased ninja's chakra trail, and no matter what they tried, they could not unmask it. Right when the tiger was about to say something, a rock came flying towards her. Of course, she dodged easily, it had not been thrown with precision nor enough speed to strife her.. and not at all hit her, if that had been the throwers goal.

"Identify yourself, friend or foe?" the badger called out to the still invisible foe. A whimper could be heard before someone hissed at another person, a child stumbled out from the bushes. " I-I'm sorry, w-we didn't mean to nearly hit you mam', we were aiming for that tree over there" a little boy said and pointed at a tree which they had missed with about three feet. "That's all right child but, please act with more care the next time you play out here" Sakura said to the child, " I also have a request, take us to the Kazekage, I see you're from the sand."

The woman with the tiger mask seemed to think a bit, since she was completely silent. " Konoha ANBU squad six, there is no point in continuing this chase, return to Konoha immediately, I have something urgent to discuss with the Kazekage on the Hokages orders, dismissed!" she shouted out to her fellow three ANBU comrades. "Hai, Tora!" they replied in unison and disappeared.

Now the tiger took a step forwards and removed her mask, she shook her long natural-pink hair and hung the mask onto her belt. " I think I must correct myself young mister. Take **me** to **Gaara**" she said with a strong voice and watched as the child took a step backwards when she spoke the Kazekage's name aloud. ' So, people still are afraid of you then, Gaara. That pains me, I know that you're so much more than the monster they think you to be' she thought and watched the child. "H-hai! M-madam, miss!" the boy said and started walking towards the east, to the hidden village of sand, Suna.

Change of POV; Kelly

"Mmmh" mumbled Kelly as she woke up to stare at a white and brown ceiling. At first she could not remember where she was, or why she was there. But after clearing her mind and trying to concentrate, she remembered Tsunade, and pineapple-boy, and everything they had said to her, that they needed her help. She was stranded in this strange world which seemed to be so far away from her reality as possible, and the only thing she could do about it was to do as she was told to. After a while, she got out of bed, and went to take a shower. She wore a purple pyjama which she had gotten from Tsunade the day before, it was made of silk, and it felt wonderful against her skin. Padding over to the closet, she cursed silently to herself, what did she expect? She hadn't taken any clothes with her, had she? But to her surprise the closet was filled up with all of her clothes, and some others, in perfect order and organized by type. Grabbing a few clothes, she went to take a shower. The bathroom was over medium-sized and had a shower, toilet, sink and an extra closet for towels and the alike. Kelly undressed and turned on the shower, after a while the water was hot enough and clouds of steam floated around the room. She allowed herself to completely relax, feeling the water clean her free of everything. After the shower she felt very refreshed and happy, she put on some new underwear, a pair of baggy training pants, a t-shirt labelled "I r emo" then did her hair and makeup. Her usual look would to some seem very strange, but really, because she liked black? 'Give me a break, black is just perfect' she thought to herself, ignoring the voices in her head telling her to put on something else.

She went into the little living room only to find Pineapple-boy sleeping on the couch with the television on. Some programme about a princess named Fuun or something aired, probably another one of those TV soaps. She looked at the guy on the couch, and nudged his shoulder lightly. When she got no response, she sighed and went into the kitchen to make a quick breakfast for them both, 5-minute noodles.

After making the breakfast, she went to wake up Shikamaru, she nudged him hard this time. He jumped up, throwing away the blanket he had slept under, looking around for any enemies from some dream he had had. Kelly looked at him and noticed he only wore a tight t-shirt and boxers, she looked away quickly and yelled **"GET DRESSED ALREADY, BAKA!"** and added quickly, "I'm so sorry, but I had to wake you up, breakfast is ready". At first Shikamaru didn't seem to know what she meant, but then he also noticed and quickly put on some pants and took his usual ninja outfit with him to the bathroom. "Be quick, or the food will be cold!" Kelly shouted after him.

He came out a bit after, fully dressed. "Hn. Sorry about that 'Emo-kid', hehe" he laughed and walked towards her with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Breakfast you said?" "H-hai, noodles" Kelly pointed towards the table where two bowls of noodles waited for them.

When they finally got outside, Shikamaru suggested they could race to the training grounds. "It's just about 11 kilometres from Konohakagure" he said, "Want to race?". Kelly looked at him with a somewhat shocked expression on her face, "You expect me to run 11 kilometres straight? Give it up pineapple-boy, I'm no superhuman." She said and started to walk. Shikamaru remembered that she probably couldn't move at the speed of a shinobi, since she was not yet accustomed with her powers, or that she actually came from this world originally.

After walking and running for nearly forty-five minutes, they both arrived at the training grounds, only to find that their sensei hadn't arrived yet and that the others in the group looked very annoyed. "Ehey! You came at last Shika!" Ino shouted, and Kiba said "Guess who we're waiting for, he's always late" and then Kiba sighed. Then the boy with the red fang markings on his cheeks looked at Kelly and said, "I'm Kiba, this is Shino" and he pointed towards a boy with sunglasses, " And Ino, Hinata and Naruto, the guy over there is Neji" when speaking of Neji he pointed towards a gorgeous guy with eyes that were nearly white, like the colour of a pearl. The group looked at Kelly, "Ehh, Ayukawa Kelly .. is my name" she said, and looked at the ground. To break the silence that followed she asked, " What are we here to do anyway?". "Train" said Shikamaru.

Suddenly, Kelly felt a hand grab her shoulder and a warm breath against her neck, she turned around to see who it could be sneaking up on her like that. –dramatic music-

* * *

A/N: WRAHAHHAHAHH, I'm getting better at this, IMO.

Who's the mysterious person? What's going on between Konoha and Suna? Since when did Sakura star calling Gaara by his name and not his title, as everyone else does? What's going on between them, if anything at all?

Rewiews are loved, it's possible to contact me at AIM as well. Just if you want to chat or something n.n; **_Lisa The Sheep_**

Loads of love,

Lisa 


	4. Gomen AN

A/N:

I'm sorry for not updating, but I DO have a very good reason.

I had written up chapters in my notebook, 15 in total, and I brought it with me everywhere. Then after staying over at a friends I managed to leave it at her house, and I didn't really notice until the week after. Okay, so what does this have to do with me not updating.

Well, WE CAN'T FIND THE BOOK.

Her birthday was between the day I left it there and the day I noticed it missing. And she had this party, and afterwards she couldn't find it anywhere, though it had been inside a locker thing before. So now it's still missing. And I have to rewrite the entire thing -.-;;

Ehmyeah. Please don't kill me, 'cause if you do you'll definitely NOT get to read the rest of this story.

You were all wondering who the person appearing out of nowhere was. Well, think about it.

It's our all time favourite jonin 

Peace Out


End file.
